


Chase Doesn't Know How to Feel About This

by fanfic_reader_3679



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Chase feels awkward, F/F, M/M, when a pup gets into a relationship but she liked you before and you feel weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_reader_3679/pseuds/fanfic_reader_3679
Summary: Skye recently got into a relationship with Everest, and she seems happy. But she liked Chase, right?
Relationships: Chase/Marshall (PAW Patrol), Everest/Skye (PAW Patrol)
Kudos: 7





	Chase Doesn't Know How to Feel About This

Chase couldn't stop staring at Skye.

More specifically, he couldn't stop staring at Skye and Everest. And thinking about them. In a relationship. It was weird.

Yep, that's what he'd settled on. Skye and Everest together were cool, no doubt. He would be the first to admit that it was a little of a shock to him when they started dating, but it was also, inexplicably, a relief. 

He'd never really been uncomfortable with Skye's puppy crush on him, even though it had been a bit annoying when he was trying to focus on missions. He'd never really thought about it too much when it suddenly went away either; he admittedly had a certain dalmatian on his mind by then. But it had always been a fact of his life, and if there was anything that he was uncomfortable with, it was change.

Skye had never come out to any of them - except maybe Ryder? He wasn't sure. Granted, she wasn't particularly close to any of the PAW Patrol, not even him. They were cordial, of course, and they liked each other, but they'd never had that much in common. 

When she and Everest just instantly clicked - everyone could see it, except Rubble - he'd just assumed that it was because Skye had found another female pup to hang out with. 

Marshall and Skye gossiped about the cute boy dogs on Apollo the Super Pup every once in a while; and sometimes Chase would lie beside them, listening to their conversation, and have opinions about all of the pups that they mentioned, though he never said anything. But Skye had never mentioned any girl pups, not even when Marshall had.

His ears lay flat against his head. Had she been embarrassed? Or scared, for some reason?

He awkwardly watched Everest and Skye, tossing snowballs at each other, howling happily, and he just felt so hollow. He didn't know why. He wished he did.

The worst thing that could possibly happen happened; Skye looked over at him, and started walking over to him.

He fought not to hyperventilate as he quickly glanced at the sky, resisting the urge to whistle and act casual. With every step, he wanted to cringe even more.

Skye made it beside him, settling down. He hoped she didn't notice that he was shaking. "Um, hi?" He squeaked, instantly regretting talking. 

"Hi. So what's wrong with you?" She tilted her head, and smirked, which looked like a lopsided smile. "Are you jealous?"

He scoffed and sat in silence for a moment, before remembering to answer. "No. I'm not. Why would I be? It's not like I have a pupfriend." He coughed pointently. "Are you jealous?"

"What?" She blinked at him. "Why would I be jealous?"

"I guess even you think that Everest's cooler than me, huh? It's okay, I do too." He ran a paw through the dirt, looking anywhere but at her eyes. 

Her tail wagged. "Okay, Everest is pretty cool. Now that I think about it, she's cooler than anyone else that I know. But why are you bringing that up?"

"You just...used to look up to me, I guess." He winced. "I'm not saying that I want you to you to do that, because that would be creepy, but I miss it sometimes. I guess."

Skye looked down at the ground. "That was before I realized some things. I liked you, but it wasn't even infatuation. More like an obsession." She shrugged. "I'm really glad that I grew out of it. It was getting kind of creepy."

Chase breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought I was the only one who thought you were going to stalk me when you were older."

"You're right." Skye made a _blah_ face. "Everyone else just kind of thought it was cute."

He frowned. "Yeah. They really did." 

He attempted to shove her playfully, and it felt so awkward that he steered away before he touched her, like she was a searing hot iron. He settled for sitting still. "Did you think it was weird when Marshall and I got together?"

Skye snorted. "Marshall is literally a walking stereotype, so I wasn't that surprised when he got a pupfriend who was a guy. But you? I don't know. I just thought you'd be more traditional."

He tilted his head. "What, you think I'd hide it and get a girl pupfriend? What would be the point of that? You guys don't care, I don't care, and I want to do whatever makes me happy. And...Marshall does make me happy."

Skye wagged her tail. "Aww." She cooed, only slightly patronizingly. Chase glared at her anyway.

"Aww, you and Everest." He replied in a deadpan voice. 

Skye glanced up at him. "Yeah. You're...okay with that, right?"

"Of course! It's just...I'm having a hard time getting used to it. Still. After all this time." He admitted. 

Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "I don't know. I guess you just don't like me not liking you anymore." She teased.

Chase looked down. "It's weird, but you're kind of right."

Skye stared at him. "What? Seriously? That's what you're worried about?"

Feeling more embarrassed than he was before, he nodded. He was happy with Marshall. Skye was like a relic of the past that he didn't want to let go. Could he really be that uncomfortable with change?

"I guess it's just that I need time." He admitted. "I'll get over this. And as long as you guys make each other happy, then I'm happy. But it's not like my opinion is that important anyway."

"I'd still be with Everest if you didn't like her." Skye shrugged. "But I'm glad to have your opinion."

"Thanks?" Chase tilted his head.

"You're welcome, I guess." She glanced longingly at Everest, and Chase got up before she made up some excuse to go over there. 

When he watched them play together, giggling and getting closer than was strictly necessary, he didn't feel that weird anymore. 


End file.
